


Dressed to Impress

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mentions of exhibitionism, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Although your sex life with Michael had always been fantastic, you were disappointed with the fact that he refused to get rough with you, always telling you that he didn't want to accidentally harm you.So you decide that, instead of asking for him to get rough, you would just have to make him.





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on with my brain but I'm in a huge mood to write so I'm churning out as much as possible before my motivation disappears lmao
> 
> Also, I haven't actually seen Season 8 yet so if something is incorrect about the Outpost that's why.

“Darling, I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

Those were always Michael’s words when you asked him to get rougher with you. You thought it was sweet, at first. You found it endearing that even after all that he had done, the people he had killed, he loved you enough to never want to harm you or make you uncomfortable in any way. But the more you heard his excuse, the more irritated you got. You knew that deep down, he was afraid of hurting you, but even when you insisted that he could never do anything to hurt you, and that you would even pick a safe word to use in case he went too far, he still refused.

Your sex life with Michael was far from boring, in fact it was utterly fantastic, but you still craved more, craved his hand around your throat and his designer belt on your ass. Every time you two had sex, you always had hope that he would change his mind that time, decide to be rough with you, but it never happened.

So you decided a different approach.

When you and Michael had arrived at Outpost Three, he immediately made it clear to Venable that you were his assistant (hearing him tell that lie almost made you burst out laughing, honestly), and that under no circumstances were you to be told to wear those hideous dresses that the other outpost residents had to wear. You remember your face flushing red when he told Venable that you were his equal and where to be treated as such.

But oh, he was definitely going to regret not having you put in one of those dresses. You had packed a decent amount of clothes for the trip, some showing more skin than others, and decided that if Michael didn’t want to be rough with you, then you’d just have to convince him. It started out with you changing up your wardrobe. You went for short skirts and tank tops, making sure that you were showing as much skin as possible. During the day while Michael was working you were usually reading in the common room, sitting amongst the other outpost residents who immediately noticed your change in attire.

Even though you got along with them relatively well and even considered some of them friends, none of them were brave enough to mention your clothing choices, afraid of upsetting either you or Michael, but you still noticed them staring at you when they thought you weren’t paying attention. Although you did honestly feel bad for poor Timothy, considering that as soon as you entered the room and smiled at him he always looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

On the first day of your changed wardrobe, You had been seated on one of the couches, legs crossed so that your skirt rode up even higher than it usually did, exposing more of your legs. You had a loose-fitting tank top on, showing more cleavage than was probably appropriate. Michael had walked in, glancing at you before looking away. He stood for a moment, looking confused, before looking back at you, his eyes widening slightly as he took in your outfit. You glanced up at him, flashing him a sweet smile before your eyes drifted back down to the book you were pretending to read.

“Do you need something, Mr. Langdon?” You asked sweetly, glancing up at him again and batting your eyelashes. You saw his adams apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, immediately looking away from your toned legs and up to your face.

“No, Miss Y/L/N, everything’s fine,” he assured you, still staring at you. He stared for what seemed like minutes before awkwardly clearing his throat, spinning around and walking out of the room. You nearly started laughing when you heard Gallant behind you, quietly asking one of the others what the fuck just happened.

On the second day, you decided to push Michael further during dinner that night. You were all seated around the table in the dining room when you pretended to drop your fork on the floor.

“Oops,” you mumbled, pushing your chair out and moving to look under the table.

“Where’d it go?” you said, pretending that you couldn’t find it as you moved to kneel on the floor under the table. No one else seemed to be paying attention so you quietly crawled across the floor to the other side of the table where Michael was sitting, licking your lips as you eyed the prominent bulge in his pants.

He seemed to be in his own little world, discussing something with Venable as you grinned mischievously, reaching up to grope at his cock through his pants. You heard him grunt softly, his fists thumping onto the table. One of the others asked him if he was alright, and Michael quickly reassured them that he was fine. You massaged him roughly, kneading the palm of your hand against his warm length before you pulled away, grabbing your fork and quickly sliding back out from under the table and seating yourself back in your chair, smiling like nothing had happened.

No one else seemed to notice the return from your adventure under the table, except for Michael, who was now staring at you with a dark look in his eyes. You smiled at him innocently before you continued eating, talking to the others like you hadn’t just been under the table pawing at Michael’s cock. 

On the third day, you had to admit, you may have gone a _little_ too far. Michael had been in the room, discussing something with Venable, when you decided to tease him again. You were sat on the couch, absentmindedly sketching in your notebook when you got the idea. You sighed, standing up and stretching when you pretended to drop your pencil. You let out a soft curse, bending down to pick it up. Bending down meant that your skirt rode up, nearly exposing your underwear to anyone who happened to be looking.

And who happened to be looking was none-other than Timothy, who was seated a few feet away from you. You could only imagine the look on his face when you bent down in front of him, nearly flashing him.

“Miss Y/L/N, I request your presence in my office immediately,” you heard Michael say sternly from across the room before you heard his boots clicking across the floor as he left. You retrieved your pencil and stood up, smiling to yourself as you made your way down the winding halls of the outpost to Michael’s office.

You opened the door, about to ask where he was when you felt him grab your arm, spinning you around and slamming you face-first against the heavy wooden door. You gasped as you felt him press himself against you, effectively holding you in place.

“What kind of game are you playing at, little girl?” you heard the blonde man hiss into your ear, making you whimper softly at the tone of his voice.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Michael-“ you lied, Michael growling and spinning you around, marching you over to his desk and pushing you down so that you were bent over it, your skirt flipping up to expose your underwear.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about? I’m talking about you parading yourself around, dressed like a common whore, grabbing at my cock under the dinner table in front of the entire outpost like a bitch in heat,” he growled into your ear, making you groan and press your ass back against him, mouth watering as you felt the noticeable bulge in his pants.

“If you’re itching for a punishment, honey, that’s what you’re gonna get,” he said, pulling away and holding you down by the back of the neck with one hand, the other sliding down your back to grab harshly at your ass.

You nearly screamed when you felt his hand pull away before his palm connected with your skin, a loud slap filling your ears. He spanked you again and again, your mouth hanging open as you whimpered and cried out with every smack, the rings on his fingers adding even more pain as he spanked you. By the time he was done, tears were welling up in your eyes and when you rubbed your thighs together you knew that your panties were completely soaked through with your arousal. Michael was breathing heavily, slowly sliding his hand from your neck and pulling away.

“Don’t move a muscle,” Michael said and you whimpered, trying to stay as still as possible. You heard the rustling of clothing and the sound of him undoing his belt buckle before you heard his belt clatter to the floor, the loud sound making you jump slightly.

You whimpered in pain when you felt both of his palms smoothing over the red and abused skin of your ass, his rings adding a strange cold sensation that was almost soothing. You yelped when he suddenly gripped your skirt and underwear, tugging them down and helping you step out of them before discarding them on the floor.

“You know, I never wanted to be rough with you because I thought you wouldn’t be able to handle it,” he mused, hand gripping his cock as he rubbed the head up and down your slit, making you moan softly as you felt it brushing against your entrance.

“I always thought you were so soft, so gentle, and I didn’t want to risk ruining that, but now I can see that you’re just a little slut that just needs to be put in her place,” he growled, pressing the head of his cock inside of your dripping cunt, his hands gripping your hips tightly.

“Please, daddy, fill me up,” you moaned, pressing your ass back against him and causing his cock to slide deeper inside of you. You heard him moan softly and gasp as you tightened around him, grinding against him.

“Fuck, you really are a whore aren’t you?” Michael groaned as he surged forward, his hips slapping against your ass as he bottomed out inside of you. You moaned loudly, trying to spread your legs further and arch your back, wanting his cock to be as deep inside of you as possible.

“P-please daddy…” You mumbled, voice high pitched and whiny. One of Michael’s hands reached up to grab your hair, using it to yank you back so that your chest was pressed against his back, your neck bent at an almost painful angle as he continued rutting and grinding into you, his hips snapping against yours forcefully.

“I should drag you out into the common room and make everyone watch while I fuck you, so they can see how much of a little slut you are. But I’m sure you’d adore that, wouldn’t you? Watching everyone jerk their cocks and touch their cunts, wishing it was them that I was ruining,” he snarled down at you, his thrusts picking up pace and making you cry out, tears of pleasure now streaming down your cheeks.

You let out a pathetic squeak when the hand Michael had on your hip moved around so that he could cup your slick cunt, the heel of his palm pressing against your clit as he used his large fingers to spread your lips open, the blonde leaning over your shoulder to watch his cock disappear into your body.

“P-please, please let me cum,” you whined, Michael’s thrusts getting sloppier and more out of control, letting you know that he was getting close.

“I don’t know, do you think you deserve to cum after the shit you pulled? Do you think you deserve to have my cum filling you up?” he moaned down in your ear, his pace faltering slightly, letting you know that he was getting closer.

“Please daddy, I’ll be good, please, please let me cum,” you begged, tears streaming down your face as you ground your hips down against his cock and his hand.

“Fine, cum,” he grunted, picking up the pace as he fucked into you violently, groaning loudly as he felt you begin shaking against him, your cunt convulsing and tightening around him as he buried his cock as deep into you as he could, filling you up with his cum and holding your hips against him, making sure you took every last drop of his seed.

You sighed loudly in satisfaction, slumping forward and laying yourself across his desk, panting loudly. You moaned when he slowly slid his cock out of you, shivering as you felt his cum spilling past your lips and dripping down your thighs. Michael was leaning over you, panting harshly and trying to compose himself when he leaned down so that his mouth was next to your ear.

“Are you satisfied now?” Michael breathed into your ear. You smiled to yourself, biting your lip and pressing your hips back against Michael, the man groaning softly against your neck.

“I am for now.” You said, giggling when you heard him sigh dramatically, Michael knowing fully well that you were going to continue your games in order to get punished again.

Not that he minded, of course.


End file.
